pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born!
Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born! is the second episode of Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Kanzo Anzai and Lico debut in this episode. * Ryo Hanada makes his first appearance in the series, as an unnamed cheerleader during the game. * Sour is introduced in this episode. * Kanzo transforms into Cure Licorice for the first time. * Kanzo uses Twisty Tide for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Kanzo doing her morning run just before school when she stumbles upon and over the lion cub from before, making her fall over. Thinking it to be a lost toy, she picks it up and decides to drop it off after practice after asking all the kids around that part of the neighborhood as she continues her run. Meanwhile, Amaiko is being woken up by Cotton due to being too tired from the day before as her mother busts in worried, forcing Cotton to quickly hide. Amaiko groans, waking up and asking her mom what's up. Her mother sighs, telling her how worried she was since she didn't wake up early to help with the candy in the morning. Amaiko apologizes, telling her yesterday was just a bit stressful. Her mother asks how, but she quickly covers it up by saying it was just extra homework. She quickly makes her way to school as Cotton tells her how many Cures are still out there and about the three that need to be saved. As she listens, she fails to notice herself making a wrong turn, resulting in her ending up at the gym. Stopping to regain her bearings, she hears someone shout, but she turns too late, and a ball slams into her head, knocking her out. Kanzo runs over to her and turns to her teammates to tell them that she'll be taking Amaiko to the nurse. Some time later, Amaiko wakes up in the nurse's office, asking what time it is. The nurse tells her she'd been out cold for 15 minutes. Realizing she's running late, Amaiko runs over to her homeroom, only to be quickly booted out and made to stand in the hall. Between classes, Kanzo passes by and notices her, but Amaiko doesn't recognize her due to being out cold before they got the chance to meet. It takes until the start of PE, when Amaiko is assigned to basketball lessons from the basketball team. Amaiko is partnered with Kanzo for a few pointers. Later in the class, Kanzo admits she never got to apologize for that incident involving her teammate and gives her a ticket to her game, which she'll be participating in later that day. Amaiko agrees to go, thanking her for the gift. Later that day Amaiko, along with Sachiko (who has a press pass for the game), has taken her seat in the stands to watch the game. Amaiko takes the time to ask her if she knows which position Kanzo is, and Sachiko is about to explain when the game gets underway. They watch as the team scores until Amaiko notices Kanzo taking a shot and is startled to see that the hot young redhead who she thought was a guy is actually a girl. Sachiko starts giggling, quipping that she isn't the only one who fell for it—almost everyone does until they see her on court—and adding that it must've been her name that fooled them. Amaiko admits the name got her, too. During halftime, Sachiko and the press girls introduce themselves to the snack bar as "Press, Press, Pull". A strange man stops behind them and waits patiently for them to get their concessions. As they return to their seats, a section of the wall suddenly gives way, revealing a Mazui similar in appearance to the snack bar. Amaiko yells for Sacihko to run as she helps the others out before darting into the locker room and transforming into Cure Floss. As she runs out, she slams into Kanzo, who asks if she's seen Amaiko in there since she'd just seen her run in there. Cure Floss tells her she'll let her know once she finishes fighting that monster terrorizing the audience. By the time she gets to the Mazui, it has already frightened away most of the cheerleaders, save for one who stands up to it and is able to keep it at bay until Cure Floss shows up. Cure Floss jumps in and thanks the cheerleader, who nods and runs off upon being told to go. Floss starts to fight the Popcorn Mazui, trying to dodge the kernels until they explode into popcorns and sends her flying. Kanzo, being nearby at the time, manages to catch her just as Cotton recognizes the lion cub accompanying her... and Kanzo recognizes Amaiko! Kanzo was at first freaked out when she learned the lion cub was no stuffed toy but was in fact an animate talking fairy, but when Cure Floss had disappeared to fight the Mazui, the lion cub, Lico, pointed out that that was, indeed, Amaiko she had just talked to. At that moment, Cure Floss notices that Kanzo has her own Candilet, right before Kanzo transforms in front of her. Cure Floss is ecstatic to see Kanzo join the fight. The duo is able to hold off the Mazui, with Amaiko using Flossy Lasso to keep it in place and Kanzo using Twisty Tide to finish it off, leaving just a bag of popcorn behind. The duo give each other a high five before turning back to normal. The next day, Amaiko asks Kanzo, out of curiosity, why she wears the boys' uniform, and Kanzo admits it wasn't exactly her choice, though she isn't really bothered by it, guessing that her name had something to do with it. Trivia * Dramatic irony is present in this episode, as the audience knows Kanzo is a girl before Amaiko finds out. Category:Episodes